Emma Watson
__TOC__ Zur Person Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (* 15. April 1990 in Paris, Frankreich) ist eine britische Schauspielerin. Bekannt wurde sie durch ihre Rolle als Hermine Granger in den Verfilmungen der Harry-Potter-Romane von Joanne K. Rowling. Die bei ihrer Wahl für diese Filmrolle erst 10-jährige war nie zuvor als Kinderstar in einer Film- oder Fernsehproduktion aufgetreten. Brilliert hatte sie lediglich bei schulischen Theaterveranstaltungen. Sie wurde im Jahr 2000 von ihrem Theaterlehrer für das Casting zu Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen angemeldet, da dieser viel von ihren schauspielerischen Künsten hielt. Sie setzte sich gegen über 4000 anderen Bewerberinnen für die Rolle der Hermine durch. Biografie Bis zu ihrem fünften Lebensjahr lebte Emma mit ihren Eltern, Chris und Jacqueline Watson, in ihrer Geburtsstadt Paris. Dann zog die Familie nach Großbritannien. Ihre Eltern, welche beide Anwälte sind, ließen sich 1995 scheiden. Emma, ihr drei Jahre jüngerer Bruder Alex und ihre Mutter zogen nach Oxfordshire, einer ehemaligen Grafschaft von Oxford. Da ihre natürliche Haarfarbe dunkelblond ist, musste sie diese für die Filme braun färben. Wie Hermine mag sie auch Katzen. Ihre ersten schauspielerischen Erfahrungen machte Emma Watson in der "Dragon School", Primary School. Sie spielte bereits vor ihrem Kino-Debüt in mehreren Schultheater-Aufführungen die Hauptrolle. Im Alter von sieben Jahren gewann sie den ersten Preis bei der Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition, einem Gedicht-Vortragswettbewerb. Autreten in den Harry Potter Filmen * 2001: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film) * 2002: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Film) * 2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) * 2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film) * 2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) * 2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Film) * 2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) * 2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) Filmographie (Auswahl) * 2007: Ballet Shoes * 2008: Despereaux – Der kleine Mäuseheld * 2011: My Week with Marilyn zusammen mit Kenneth Branagh * 2012: Vielleicht lieber morgen * 2013: The Bling Ring * 2013: Das ist das Ende * 2014: Noah * 2015: Colonia Dignidad * 2015: Regression * 2017: Die Schöne und das Biest (Beauty and the Beast) zusammen mit Emma Thompson * 2017: The Circle Auszeichnungen * 2002 Young Artist Award (Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actress; geteilt mit Scarlett Johansson) * 2003 Bravo Otto in Silber (Filmstar weiblich) * 2003 Phoenix Film Critics Awards (Best Performance by a Youth in a Leading or Supporting Role - Female) * 2004 Bravo Otto in Bronze (Kinostar weiblich) * 2004 Total Film Magazine (Child Performance of the Year) * 2004 Broadcast Film Critics Association Award (Best Young Actress) * 2005 Bravo Otto in Gold (Kinostar weiblich) * 2006 Bravo Otto in Gold (Kinostar weiblich) * 2007 Verewigung ihrer Hand-, Fuß- und Zauberstababdrücke vor dem Grauman’s Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles (gemeinsam mit Daniel Radcliffe und Rupert Grint) * 2008 Bravo Otto in Gold (Filmstar weiblich) Weblinks * Wikipedia Emma Watson * IMDB Emma Watson * Offizielle Website en:Emma Watson Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Reale Person